


Show Me

by Magefeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Werewolf Zen | Ryu Hyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: Zen was usually so careful about making sure you stayed at your own place for the duration of the full moon, so you never bothered to keep track of the lunar cycle on your own. To wake up in his bed with his werewolf form curled around you was a surprise to say the least, though not an unwelcome one by any means. He was a sight to behold in either form, and it was so rare that you were able to appreciate this one.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday gift for another dear friend!! This one is a few days late (I'm so sorry) but it goes out to my buddy Yve, who shares a birthday with her fave boy, so of course I had to write him for her! ♥
> 
> The way I envision Werewolf Zen is based on the art of cosmic-artsu on tumblr! If you haven't seen their art, please do yourself a favor and check it out!

You awaken to the tickle of fur against your cheek, one hand absentmindedly reaching up to scratch at the sensation. Your fingers brush against a fluffy ear, which twitches at your touch. Your brow furrows, and you open bleary eyes to blink at your bed mate. Was it that time of the month already? Zen was usually so careful about making sure you stayed at your own place for the duration of the full moon, so you never bothered to keep track of the lunar cycle on your own. To wake up in his bed with his werewolf form curled around you was a surprise to say the least, though not an unwelcome one by any means. He was a sight to behold in either form, and it was so rare that you were able to appreciate this one.

You smile at the sight of him, his head pillowed on your shoulder, furry arms and legs wrapped around your body. Your fingers return to the ear that had tickled you, scratching at the spot where it meets his head, and he leans into your touch in his sleep. Even in the dim moonlight you can see the rustling of the sheets behind him, where his tail thumps against the mattress, and you can’t suppress a giggle at the sight. 

Zen stirs at the sound of your laughter, clinging to you tighter before blinking up at your face. He returns the soft smile you give him, and you can hear the wagging of his tail intensifying. He must notice as well, as his expression quickly shifts to one of confusion, and then to utter mortification. 

“Oh, _no,”_ he groans, burying his face into your shoulder. You let out another laugh, raking your fingers through his hair.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” you console. “You’ve been so busy lately, it’s only natural something would slip your mind.”

“Babe, you don’t understand. You don’t know how I get when I’m like this.” He starts to pull away, disentangling his limbs from yours, but you catch him before he gets far. Rolling toward him, you wrap your arms around his waist and tug him close to you.

“Then show me.”

Zen sighs, frowning down at you. “It’s not that simple,” he replies. “Every sense, every emotion, _everything_ is heightened when I’m like this. It’s overwhelming, and I can’t always control myself.” He raises a hand to run the backs of his knuckles over your cheek, but quickly pulls it away when the moonlight catches on his claws. “It’s hard enough for me to resist you normally, but like this…”

“I keep telling you, you don’t need to resist~” You bat your eyes at him, pitching your voice to sound as innocent as possible. He groans again.

“How am I supposed to, when you do nothing to help me!” The laugh that punctuates his chiding assures you that he’s joking, and you push your luck by snuggling closer.

“Zen, we both know you're not gonna send me home in the middle of the night,” you say with a smile, using his own chivalry against him. “There's nothing we can do about the situation now, so let's just enjoy it.” You rub your hands soothingly over his back, trying your best to massage the tension from his taut muscles. He lets out a sigh, relaxing slightly into your hold, and you hear his tail start to rustle beneath the blankets again.

“Cute,” you giggle, and Zen laughs too.

“You know, I'm still surprised you're not freaked out by this,” he says, his voice low and tinted with self-doubt. “But I'm glad you're not. I'm so, so glad.”

Your hands travel up to his face, tilting it so that he meets your eyes, and you smile. “You're still the same person, whether you think so or not, and I love you all the same.” Your smile quirks up into a smirk, and you cock an eyebrow at him. “Besides, I'm actually kind of into it.”

Zen sputters, his cheeks flushing, and you can't help the laughter that pours from your lips at his expense. The next thing you know, you're on your back, and Zen is looming over you. Your wrists itch where his furry palms pin them to the bed. Your breath hitches. He leans in close.

“You can't just say things like that to me when I'm like this, sweetie.” He breathes the words against your skin, and your back arches off the bed in an attempt to get closer to him. “You never know how I might take it…” 

“Judging by this position, you're taking it the right way.”

A low growl rumbles up from his throat and then Zen's teeth are on your neck, elongated fangs just barely scratching at the skin. You turn your head to give him more room, but he pulls back quickly.

“You have no idea what you're getting yourself into,” he warns, a last-ditch effort to restrain his fraying self control. With a grin, you simply repeat your words from earlier.

“Then show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment and let me know! It was my first time writing Zen, so I was a bit nervous~


End file.
